Noir Adams WAIT! POTTER
by Voldepie
Summary: Noir Adams, an orphan who just happens to be a wizard. Noir is on the brink of death and reflects on how he got there. THIS IS RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS. Harry/Voldemort latter chapters. Don't like don't read.


As the cool feeling spread through my body the only thing I could think of was... I hope that damn snake finds a mate. My name is Noir and I have been through some crazy stuff to get to where I am now. I know I should have done it differently. Yet I know if I had a chance to go back and stop this from happening, the only thing I would change is to make sure I got that damn snake a mate before I die. I have never been afraid of death, in fact I don't know what I would do without knowing there was a way out, It has kept me sain while I deal with manipulative dark lords, a coot that doesn't know when he needs to keep his nose out of other peoples business, and again that damn snake.

 _Flash Back_

First day of summer always the best day. the day that I get to go from a lovely castle to an orphanage, the day I go from luxurious feasts to getting fed maybe twice a week. Some times I wish I could just end it. Who cares what people would think the only people who would care are the professors at Hogwarts, and the only reason they would care is their little prodigy is gone.

"NOIR, GET YOUR ASS UPSTAIRS AND GO TO YOUR ROOM"... Damn the warden found me. "DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MY-SELF". She gave me a stare that would turn people to stone. Not me I'm immortal. Yup Noir The Immortal, sounds kind of cliché doesn't it. Before I got the chance to pick my stuff up and go to the room that I have to stay in for the rest of the summer, the warden grabbed the front of my shirt and pushed me up against the wall, she put her other hand on my throat and started chocking me. "Listen her you freak, you will do as I say and do it quickly no hesitation or else" she whispered all of this looking at me like l was the most disgusting creature before dropping me painfully to the ground. "Go up to your room, Now". I scrambled to go as fast as I could, grabbed my stuff, and ran up to my room.

Running can be seen as cowardly, but in my eyes its not fighting the fights you don't need to fight. The warden is weak, she uses her control over the kids in the orphanage to feel in control of a life she has no control over. The warden hates me, no matter what I do even if I do what I'm was told to do I still get punished. If I'm lucky I will just get whipped, but when I'm not so lucky... lets just say I prefer not to talk about it.

"Hey look the freak is back" Sam the orphanage bully, he should know not to mess with me by now, I have kicked his ass more times then I can count because he doesn't know when to back off. Ever since I was young self defense has always come second nature to me. one day I woke up to Sam standing at the foot of my bed with this cruel look on his face, he tried to punch me but I just caught his fist and twisted till I heard a satisfying crack then took my legs and swept him off his feet. When I was done with him I had the orphanages respect and one bully sent to the ER.

I looked at Sam astonished that he still wanted to go at me after everything I had done to him, I just shook my head and walked to my room. "Awww... the freak made the warden upset did she hurt little baby Noir" he smiled after he said that the smug little shit knew the warden would hurt me without me provoking her, she just hates me that much. "I'm not in the mood right know Sam, if you want to talk to someone go talk to your imaginary friend, some people have things they need to do." not true I have already finished all of my homework... but lets pretend.

"YOU LITTLE FREAK" he charged. strait at me. and I was ready. as I was prepairing to knock the little shit a new one, the warden came up the stairs. so Sam the little shit he is fell to the ground rolling in fake agony crying "The freak hit me I was just going to my room and he just hit me" and continued to cry on the floor. The warden checked on Sam and saw nothing life threatening before standing and looking at me with a dangerous look in her eye. the only thing I could think was "Oh, shit"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

 **Please leave a review and likes and follows endlessly**

 **Till the next chapter you rainbow dolphins**

 **Voldiepie out**


End file.
